Crasherbasher
Crasherbasher is an Alaskan fan of Mah-Dry-Bread.Assumingly, the only one. Although it's been heard that he pronounces things in a Southern accent sometimes and completely mispronounces things because he grew up in Georgia when he was 4 for four years. He generally does bad puns in Mah-Dry-Bread's discord server and Firedylan usually blocks him because of this. Certain users such as Metalizer and The Cosmic Hobo tell Crasher to delet this when he says a pun or posts bad memes. Crasher is considered a bad memester that sometimes causes controversy. Crasher has taken inspiration from Mah-Dry-Bread as he made an updated version (now irrelevant) of the Locomotive 12G Shotgun vs. the Judge from PAYDAY 2. Trivia * He's socially awkward, even his real-life friends have commented how extremely quiet he gets around new people. But once he gets comfortable with them, he sometimes never stops talking. * He has a youtube channel with (currently) 483 subscribers and a Twitch with (currently) 54 followers * He's also got his own discord server used for this purpose. * He calls his friends nicknames all the time, they're usually somewhat insulting but he usually does it in a kind, friendly way as in means of humor. * He's a drummer and is trying to become like Buddy Rich, Neil Peart, Keith Moon, and John Bonham and is also looking for a band to play in. * He absolutely adores old music. He has so many old bands he actually considers most modern music bad. * The list of bands he listens to are: AC-DC, Aerosmith, Alice Cooper, B.B. King, Blood Sweat and Tears, Blue Öyster Cult, Boston, Chicago, Guns n' Roses, Harry Einfeld (Lodsemone), Huey Lewis and the News, Jimi Hendrix, Johnny Cash, Journey, Kansas, Kiss, Led Zeppelin, Lynyrd Skynyrd, Paul McCartney & The Wings, Pink Floyd (his personal favorite), Primus, Queen, REO Speedwagon, Rush (his other personal favorite), Steely Dan, Steve Miller, Stevie Ray Vaghan, The Clash, The Who, Van Halen, Weird Al Yankovic, Yes, and ZZ Top * He also loves video game soundtracks and listens to the soundtracks of: PAYDAY: The Heist, PAYDAY 2, Hotline Miami, Hotline Miami 2: Wrong Number, Cuphead, Plague Inc. Evolved, Dead By Daylight, Undertale, Portal 1, and 2, Half-Life 1,2,and Episodes 1 and 2, and RAID WWII * He's called himself the "Sniper" of his group because he's usually the one that always or is forced to play sniper and actually isn't that bad of a shot in most video games. * He mains Mccree, Widowmaker, Junkrat, Ana, and Zenyatta in Overwatch. He doesn't play tanks because he claims "I can't tank, they're too confusing" * He's the only one in his group who says Venice isn't a bad Civilization in Civ V. "It's just misunderstood" * He generally likes the stealth approach in video games but some days, he just wants to kill everything in sight. * He's a Killer Main in Dead by Daylight and mains Trapper as he only played Trapper during the Beta. *